


Anaesthetic

by mystiri1



Category: Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Canon Related, Gen, Non-Graphic Violence, Ten Characters Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-08
Updated: 2010-07-08
Packaged: 2017-10-10 10:53:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/98952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mystiri1/pseuds/mystiri1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a cold comfort that he offers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anaesthetic

Rufus swallowed as the eyes of a mad general stared back at him from the skinny teenager who knelt at his feet. He was just about to speak when another voice interrupted.

“Are we done here yet?”

Looking over, another one of them leaned against the doorway. This one was taller, and had longer hair. That, combined with the lack of expression, heightened the resemblance to Sephiroth, so that he felt as if he were surrounded – but Kadaj pushed himself up abruptly, wearing his own face once more. It was set in sullen, sulky lines as the youngest Remnant stalked from the room.

The taller one – Yazoo, Rufus' intelligence indicated, although he was now wondering how much he _didn't_ know about these three that he should – pushed himself upright, and crossed the room with a slow, sensual walk. This one seemed older than Kadaj, in more ways than one. He moved with a confidence that said he knew everybody was looking at him, and the lips creased in a slight smirk as Reno and Rude scrambled back, warily.

He stopped in front of Rufus, and inhaled deeply. “I can smell it on you,” he said quietly. “The scent of your body decaying, rotting around you in an attempt to break down the cells that come from Mother.” He shook his head. “If you only had more, like us, it wouldn't bother you at all.”

He leaned forward, placed a hand on Rufus' arm, and squeezed. Rufus gritted his teeth in an effort not to scream as _hot/cold/pain_ raced through him, too much sensation all at once, combined with bright lights and pictures that flickered behind his eyes, memories of things he'd never seen.

“Does it hurt?” Yazoo asked solicitously.

“What do you think?” Rufus snarled.

“Don't worry. The Reunion is coming. Mother will be with us more, and then the pain will end.”

The Remnant smiled at him. “It will _all_ end.”


End file.
